


The Game

by sabinelagrande



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny Weatherwax gets ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Granny Weatherwax wound the clock and sat down in her rocking chair. Before she even made herself comfortable, he was there.

"You're early," she said accusingly.

He checked the hourglass. THERE IS JUST TIME ENOUGH FOR THE GAME, he told her.

"I didn't intend to play," she responded, not looking at him. He looked hurt, as much as it is possible for a skull to look hurt.

BUT I BROUGHT THE CARDS AND EVERYTHING, he protested.

"Oh, alright," Granny answered. "But I deal."

They sat across from one another at the worn table. Granny dealt five cards to both of them.

FULL HOUSE, he said, his fingers clicking the cards down on the table.

"A shame. I've only got four ones," she answered, with only the tiniest hint of a smile.

She stood up, put on her hat, lay down in bed, and hung a sign around her neck. After a few minutes, the important part of her got back up again, leaving her body there with nothing but the words:

I ATEN'T ALIVE.


End file.
